


my lovely muse

by MrsHongJisoo



Series: the moon and the one who holds stars in his eyes [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Light Angst, M/M, MinShua, Model AU, WONSHUA, junshua, past MinShua, soohui, wonsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Too captivated by your image, I forgot that I wasn't holding the camera.





	

_"Too captivated by your image, I forgot that I wasn't holding the camera."_

* * *

 

“Have you heard?” said a voice beside him, Junhui didn’t need to turn his head to know who’s the owner of that voice “About  _what_ exactly, Seungcheol-hyung?” Junhui exasperatedly asked, he has no time to waste for some useless gossip especially now that he’s waiting for the photoshoot to start, they’re just waiting for his supposed partner in this photoshoot.  Nobody mentioned who it is and Junhui could care less for now.

 

_Whoever that is, he’ll definitely get an earful from the photographer._

 

Junhui glanced at the said photographer who looks like a very busy man, well, he  _is_ a busy man. Junhui has heard a lot of things about this particular photographer because he’s pretty well-known in the industry. The man looked stoic and very serious, and Junhui wondered what made him so special if he’s like that? Maybe it’s because of the photographer’s dashing looks (Junhui never denies if he sees a good-looking individual, yes, even if he thinks he’s actually the epitome of good-looks). Junhui heard that this man does not tolerate tardiness especially in a professional field. Time is of the essence for such a busy man of course. Junhui felt a bit bad for his partner because he’ll definitely get roasted the moment he walks in.

 

_He deserves it though._

 

Junhui was brought back into reality when he heard a familiar  _name_  coming from his hyung’s lips, apparently, the man continued to relay his gossip even if Junhui wasn’t paying attention.

 

“What did you just say?” Junhui asked

 

“That if I were to date someone, I’d rather not coz it’s such a pain in the butt?” Seungcheol repeated

 

“No, the other one.” And Seungcheol understood

 

“Ah, that  _Kim Mingyu_  and  _Hong Jisoo_  officially broke up.” Seungcheol emphasized the latter’s name and then he grinned. Junhui wanted to wipe that off his face, he should’ve not bothered asking and now, he’ll never hear the end of Seungcheol’s teasing

 

“I knew you’d definitely be interested to hear it” Junhui groaned at this which only fueled Seungcheol’s desire to tease him “and here I thought you actually blew the chance to hear the  _good_ news.”

 

“It’s not.” Junhui defended, it’s  _not_ a good news (but deep inside his heart, it is)

 

“Oh come on, don’t lie to yourself, Jun!” Seungcheol laughed, “I am quite surprised that you didn’t know that until I said it to you, I mean, it’s the talk of the town.”

 

Point taken. Kim Mingyu and Hong Jisoo  _were_ the hottest celebrity couple of the year since Kim Mingyu is the epitome of a perfect model, he once became the top model for three consecutive years when he was still a rookie. And Jisoo? He’s only the sole heir to the famous JH entertainment. He is also a perfect example of a model, a man with beauty and grace.

 

Nobody could ever deny the perfect chemistry between them, and the amount of visuals the two exudes could possibly blind an average person.

 

“Well, I  _was_ not aware since I’ve been very busy lately. You know my schedule. I just got home from China and here comes another photoshoot. It’s endless. I think I might get  _sunburns_  since I’ve been exposed to light far too much.” Junhui exaggerated

 

“Now, now, stop whining. I know how much you love the spotlight.”

 

Junhui glared at Seungcheol which the latter blatantly ignored. Junhui stood up from his seat, already tired of waiting

 

“Seriously, where is my partner? He’s already 30 minutes late.”

 

Seungcheol looked up at him with a knowing look on his face before looking at the door’s direction

 

“I think he’s here” Seungcheol announced

 

“I sincerely apologize for being late.” A sweet voice announced, enough to be heard by everyone

 

Junhui felt cold the moment he heard that voice, it was  _too_ familiar to him, but the cold feeling in his gut was soon replaced by a growing warmth. Junhui turned to the owner of the voice, and there he stood. He was breathing so hard, probably from running. He looked disheveled but Junhui swore that it didn’t make him less attractive, it was quite the opposite actually in Junhui’s opinion, because it only enhanced his  _ravishing_  looks.

 

Jisoo’s eyes met his. Junhui felt like blushing; he was caught staring at him. But Jisoo was oblivious to it and waved shyly (due to his tardiness)

 

“It’s alright. Please get dressed so that we can start already.” A deep voice replied

 

Junhui turned to the photographer, shocked by his words.  _It’s alright? Seriously?_ Junhui didn’t even bother hiding his skeptical look thrown at the photographer

 

The photographer whose name is Jeon Wonwoo only looked back at him with a poker face, nodding at his direction before turning his back on him.

 

Junhui was confused.

 

* * *

 

“I’m ready.” Jisoo announced, walking towards Junhui and Wonwoo. The two males turned their heads simultaneously, Junhui flashed Jisoo a shy smile while the photographer remained stoic, catching a tiny glimpse of Junhui’s smile, observing. Wonwoo nodded.

 

“Let’s begin.” He told Junhui and Jisoo as he gestured to them to move to their places

 

“Lights!” he ordered the crew

 

Wonwoo focused his camera on them, then he began telling his instructions

 

“Jisoo, please sit on the farthest left of the couch. Junhui, sit on the right armrest” Wonwoo’s instructions were direct to the point, he’s not treating them like an amateur who needs to be instructed about everything. Wonwoo knew he could trust these two since they are professionals. They know what they’re doing.

 

Junhui noticed the use of  _please_ when Wonwoo instructed Jisoo, but he shrugged it off since they’re in the middle of a photshoot now. Jisoo sat comfortably on the farthest left of the couch, crossing his legs to emphasize on its length. He threaded his fingers through his pink-hair, appearing like he’s ruffling it, showing off his slender fingers while giving away the fact that his hair is soft. His eyes were cast downwards, looking like he’s deep in thought, but this also helps in showing off his long eyelashes. A perfect way to show his good points.

 

Junhui sat on the right armrest, stretching out his legs to show its slenderness, tilting his head upwards to show his perfect side profile and a good look at his neck. He looked effortlessly sexy. His eyes were closed, giving the image of a laid-back daydreamer.

 

The photoshoot progressed without a hitch but Junhui noticed that there’s not enough interaction between the models. Between him and Jisoo. It’s as if they’re disconnected. He doesn’t know if it’s just him or is Wonwoo actually doing it on purpose?

 

He cannot help but notice Wonwoo’s interaction with Jisoo, he was a lot gentler with him. Junhui was sure that he even saw a hint of smile on Wonwoo’s face when he’s taking a solo picture of the pink-haired model. Cogs started turning in Junhui’s brain and he would like to confirm his suspicions.

 

When their little water break was over, Junhui built his courage and immediately moved closer to Jisoo. Jisoo looked at him slightly in confusion at the sudden closeness between them, “what is it, Junhui?” He and Jisoo already worked in the past but they were not particularly close due to the fact that Mingyu was always around Jisoo, protecting him from potential suitors (rivals). And also because of Junhui’s feelings, the guy has the right to be jealous and protective anyways.

 

Junhui smiled at him before stating

 

“I think it’s time for our freestyle pose now, right?”

 

Jisoo appeared to be deep in thought before nodding, “yes”

 

Junhui’s smile widened. “Will it be alright for you to follow my lead? I mean, I always wanted to do some of these poses but since I usually don’t have a partner, I can’t.”

 

“Sure”

 

With that, Junhui casually wrapped an arm around Jisoo’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his side. “Let’s try a friendlier pose, I noticed that we’re disconnected in this photoshoot which absolutely makes no sense because what’s the use of having two models if they won’t interact?” And Jisoo seemed to agree.

 

Junhui didn’t notice that there were eyes glaring daggers at him, but Wonwoo tried to school his features to a calm expression again. He’s a professional and he wouldn’t let his feelings get in his way.  _Lies._ Said the tiny voice in his head.

 

Wonwoo walked towards his spot and positioned himself again.

 

“Wonwoo-ssi, will it be alright to start on our freestyle poses already?” Junhui asked even if he’s already doing it

 

Wonwoo silently nodded as he clicks the button to capture an image he doesn’t  _like._

 

Junhui changed their position into a more intimate one (in Wonwoo’s opinion), Junhui moved Jisoo in front of him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him against his chest. They were positioned side wards so Wonwoo can see how Jisoo’s leaning on to Junhui. Jisoo looked at the camera lens, having a fierce look in his eyes, while Junhui turned his head, appearing to look at something from afar.

 

Wonwoo immediately took the photo, he's starting to lose his patience and he knew that jealousy is starting to creep into his chest. When he can’t take it anymore, he did something that’s unexpected of him.

 

“Okay, that’s it. We’ll wrap it up here.” He announced

 

Everybody looked at him as if he’d grown two heads. He sighed.

 

“I already took the pictures that I needed so there’s no point in continuing. Besides, they are  _professionals,_ I knew I’d be able to finish this photoshoot quickly.” He explained to his crew members

 

He turned to Junhui, “you did a marvelous job today, thank you. It’s nice to be able to work with you.” Then Wonwoo focused his attention on Jisoo, giving him a tiny smile and appearing more comfortable “I knew you’ll do great today. You never fail to amaze me, Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo blushed at the compliment, “Thank you, Wonwoo-yah”

 

Junhui felt like an outsider right there and then. That means Wonwoo and Jisoo have been working together a lot in the past, because the sudden shift in the air was too obvious.

 

“How are you?” Wonwoo stepped closer to Jisoo, Junhui noticed that the pink-haired male went stiff after hearing the question.

 

“You’ve heard it then.” Jisoo sounded resigned

 

“Of course. Now tell me, what did he do?” Wonwoo calmly said

 

Junhui felt the need to talk, concern flowing through his veins despite feeling left out,  

 

“Jisoo… may I know what happened as well? I mean, we’ve already worked together before and I was there too when Mingyu would always hang around with us. I’m just... concerned.”

 

Jisoo looked at him sadly but nodded,

 

“Well… Mingyu and I broke up because of Minghao. They went out one night and got drunk… then something happened.” He admitted. Jisoo looked up and saw the expressions on Wonwoo and Junhui’s faces, he felt the need to add “but he was really sorry! He didn’t mean it to happen. It was just an accident but you see… I just  _can’t_  anymore. I can’t look at him the same way again. Things changed. I fell out of love. We ended things properly.” Trust Jisoo to defend the one who has hurt him

 

Mingyu did not actually want to break up with him, but Jisoo begged to just let him go. And so he did. Even if it was too painful for him. But he knew he’d hurt Jisoo so much that it wouldn’t surmount to his pain.

 

Wonwoo hugged him suddenly

 

“You know what? If only you didn’t make me promise not to break Mingyu’s nose before, I would have done it already.” Wonwoo stated, and Junhui felt a punch in his gut because reality hit him. Wonwoo knows more things about Jisoo. They've been through a lot which means, Wonwoo's there, picking up the pieces when Mingyu and Jisoo were falling apart.

 

“I know. But I’d still ask you to please not hurt him. He’s already in pain.”

 

Wonwoo hugged Jisoo tighter in his arms.  Junhui felt like he's suffocating.

 

“I already told you that I will always be here for you, Jisoo. My offer stands still.”

 

Jisoo looked at Wonwoo, “Thank you, Wonwoo. But please, give me more time.”

 

“Of course, I'm willing to wait.”

 

And Junhui knew that he didn’t stand a chance at all, even if Mingyu’s already out of the picture.

 

He silently walked away.

 

* * *

 

After a month, Junhui heard rumors that a famous photographer and a supermodel are already dating.

 

Junhui felt broken because of the thought that he can only be with Jisoo in front of a magazine cover.

 

But he will never be part of an important picture in Jisoo’s life.

 

Junhui thought that he should burn the thousand images of Jisoo completely out of his mind, in hopes of burning his feelings away for the said man too.

**Author's Note:**

> not really one of my best oneshots but this one actually got a lot of feedbacks lol


End file.
